The Squeakuel: my version
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: The Squeakuel the way it should be feat. Noah and Annabeth


Alvin and the Chipmunks

The Squeakuel, my Way

My name is Noah Roan Seville. My brothers, the Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon, Theodore) and I have been going to West Eastman High for a few days now. It was Simon's idea after our caretaker, Dave was injured and had to go to the hospital. Dave trusted us to be home alone unil he returned. School was ok. Then, the best thing ever happened. It started as we were walking to our lockers. We were discussing what song we were going to sing at the talent show. Simon and I were worried. "Relax. Who in this school can beat singing Chipmunks?" Alvin asked.

SLAM! A locker behind us closed. We turned and froze. Four female Chipmunks stared back at us. One of them, an auburn haired girl in pink stared at Alvin. I scoffed. No way Alvin will get that girl. A green one with blond hair gawked at Theodore. Oh, yeah. That will work. A purple clad one with chocolate brown hair and glasses looked at Simon. Bingo. Then I saw _her_.

She had blond hair with flicks of tan, (like me), Emerald green eyes and a dress of the same color. I had my doubts but it couldn't hurt to try. Later at lunch, we saw the girls in line. I walked near the girl with the blonde/tan hair. "Hi, I'm Noah. Y'need some help picking out some items?" I asked. "Sure, thanks. My name's Annabeth, by the way. What would you prefer? Milk or Orange Juice?" I thought about it. "Well, I would pick OJ because I'm Lactose Intolerant." I decided. "Really? Me too!" Annabeth said.

It turns out, Annabeth and I liked the same stuff. We both sat at the same lunch table, our trays each laden with Orange Juice, Steak, and a sugar cookie. "Hey, Noah! Oh, I see you've met Annabeth," Simon said, holding hands with the bespectacled Chipette, "This is Jeanette." I shook hands. "Nice to meet you. Hey, Simon, have you Seen Theo or Alvin?" I asked. "Yeah, Theodore and Eleanor, y'know, the Chipette with the straight blonde hair, are in cooking class. That's why we don't see Theo at lunch. Alvin is trying to put the moves on Brittaby, the Chipette in pink." Simon said. "Oh, my. That won't go well." Annabeth said.

The day of the Talent Show arrived. Alvin was at a football game. "He'd better make it." I grumbled. The Chipettes were up first. Annabeth started singing.

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the boy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you[oo oo oo ]_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you![oo oo oo]_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford a ferrari_

_But that don't mean I can't get you there_

_I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more artari_

_Hmm, but the way you play your game ain't fair_

_I pity fool that falls in love with you_

_(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )_

_Ooh, I got some news for you_

_Yeah! Go run and tell your little girlfriend_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the boy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you (ooh)_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget her too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now though there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you!_

_Now I know, that I had to borrow_

_Beg and steal and lie and cheat_

_Tryin' to keep ya, Tryin' to please ya_

_'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap_

_I pity fool that falls in love with you_

_(Ooh, she's a gold digger, just thought you should know nigga )_

_Ooh, I got some news for you_

_Oh, I really hate you right now_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the boy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Now although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best_

_With a.. Forget you!_

_Now baby, baby, baby why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so_

_bad (so bad) so bad_

_(so bad)_

_I tried to tell my momma but she told me this is one_

_for your dad (your dad, your dad)_

_Yes she did, Yes she did_

_(Ooh) WHY?_

_(Ooh) WHY?_

_(Ooh) WHY? BABY?_

_(Ooh!) I love you! I still do! oo ooo ooo_

_I see you drivin' 'round town with the guy I love_

_And I'm like, forget you (forget you,oo oo oo_

_I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough_

_I'm like, forget you and forget him too ()_

_Said, if I was richer I'd still be with ya_

_Huh, now ain't that some shh (ain't that some shh)_

_Although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best (wish you the best)_

_With a.. Forget you! Oooh_

My brothers and I clapped and cheered. Then, as they walked off the stage, they were met and escorted to their seats by an old enemy of ours... IAN HAWKE! "Good job, girls." he said. "Thank you, Mr. Hawke." the Chipette said. KRRR-AACCK! My Heart was broken. Annabeth walked up to me. "Why? Hawke is evil. He locked my brothers and I in a cage." I said. Annabeth looked at me quizically. "Oh, c'mon, Noah. You're lying." she said. "No, I'm not. Ian Hawke is a dirty, lying, blad headed, son of a.." I stated to say. "Shut up!" Annabeth yelled. SA-MACK! Annabeth smacked me across the face so hard, I flew across the auditorium into my brothers. "Noah, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." Annabeth said.

I buried my face in my hands, tears stinging my eyes. Simon put his hand on my shoulder. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. We walked up on stage. "Alvin will not be proforming today." Simon said. I started to sing.

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so cold?_

_As the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you talkin' to me though_

_You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me_

_Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me_

_And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me_

_So you walk around like you don't know me_

_You got a new friend, well I got homies_

_But in the end it's still so lonely_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could be so Dr. Evil?_

_You're bringin' out a side of me that I don't know_

_I decided we wasn't goin' speak so_

_Why we up 3 a.m. on the phone?_

_Why does she be so mad at me for?_

_Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold_

_I won't stop, won't mess my groove up_

_'Cause I already know how this thing go_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me_

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple months then you gon' see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk_

_Baby let's just knock it off_

_They don't know what we been through_

_They don't know 'bout me and you_

_So I got somethin' new to see_

_And you just gon' keep hatin' me_

_And we just gon' be enemies_

_I know you can't believe_

_I could just leave it wrong_

_And you can't make it right_

_I'm gon' take off tonight_

_Into the night_

_In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul_

_To a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless?_

_How could you be so heartless?_

Though the audiance clapped and cheered, it didn't matter. Alvin was a no-show, Ian Hawke was back, and my heart was busted. As we left to walk home, Annabeth ran up to me, looked me in the eyes and kissed my cheek. I shook my head and kept on walking, Simon and Theodore close beind.

Later that night, as we were in bed, reflecting on how our day was bad,the door to our room opened and Alvin walked in. We flopped on our sides and pretended to be asleep. The next morning, Alvin shook Simon and I out of bed. "Guys, Theodore ran away!" he screamed. I sat up sleepily. "Ugh, it's to early for pranks, Alvin." I said. "I'm not kidding. Look!" Alvin said, holding up a note. Writtin in red glitter was the message,

_I ran away from home. Don't look for me at the zoo 'cause I'm not there_

_Theo_

We ran out of our house, hailed a cab and rode to the LA Zoo. We saw Theodore in a cage with a huge bunny. I reconized it instantly. It was an Irish Hare, an animal native to my home country, Ireland. Before I left for Amerca, the other animals taught me there many different languages. I ran through the bars and twitched my nose, which is the language of all bunnies, rabbits, and hares.

"Don't harm this chipmunk, good sir. He is my brother. I am sorry if he intruded, but he's dealing with a lot of crap right now." I twitched. The Hare nodded. "Then go, young Chipmunks. Go in Peace and may God keep ye safe on yer travels." he replied .

Later, in the saftey of our home, Theodore apoligized for running away. "I'm just so confused." he said, sobbing. We pulled him into a group hug. "Shhh. It's okay, Theo. You're home. That's all that matters." I said.

_RIIIIING!_ My phone rang. The caller ID read _Ian Hawke_. I answerd. "What do YOU want?" I snapped. "Noah, it's Annabeth. We need your help." A horrible thought dug it's way into me brain. "Don't tell me." I said. "Exactly. Hawke locked us in a cage." Annabeth said.

I ran out to the parking lot and revved up a toy motorcycle. I rode through the strets of Los Angeles and spotted Ian Hawke's car. I freed the girls and saw Ian Hawke's face widen with surprise. Then, since he knew the Chipette's were a no-show, he downloaded one of their songs off Kazaa. "You shouldn't do that. Here's a song to explain why. Girls, jump in at any time." I said

_Once in a while_

_Maybe you will feel the urge._

_To break international copyright law_

_By downloading mp3s_

_From file sharing sites_

_Like morpheus or grokster or limewire or kazza._

_But deep in your Heart._

_You know the guilt would drive you mad_

_And the shame would leave a permanent scar_

_Cause you start out stealing songs_

_Then you're robbing liquor stores_

_And selling Crack_

_And running over school kids with your car_

_So Don't Download This Song_

_The record store is where you belong_

_Go and buy the CD like you know that you should_

_Oh Don't Download This Song_

_Oh you don't want to mess_

_With the RIAA_

_They'll sue you if you burn that Cd-R._

_It doesn't matter if you're a grandma_

_Or a seven year old girl_

_They'll treat you like the evil Hard-bitten criminal scum you are_

_So Don't Download This Song (don't go)_

_Pirating music all day long_

_Go and buy the CD like you know that you should_

_Oh Don't Download This Song_

_Don't take away money_

_From artists just like me_

_How else can I afford another solid gold Humvee_

_And diamond studded swimming pools_

_These things don't grow on trees_

_So all I ask is everybody Pleaseeeeee_

_Don't Download This Song (Don't do it No No)_

_Even Lars Urlich Know it's wrong (You could just ask him)_

_Go and buy the CD like you know that you should (You Really Should)_

_Oh Don't Download This Song_

_Don't Download This Song (Oh please don't you do it or you)_

_Might Wind up in Jail like Tommy Chong (Remember Tommy)_

_Go and buy the CD (Right Now) like you know that you should (Go out and Buy it)_

_Oh Don't Download This Song._

_Don't Download This Song (No no no no no no)_

_Or you'll burn in hell before to long (And you deserve it)_

_Go and buy the CD (Just buy it) like you know that you should _

Hawke put his hands up. "Good boy." I said. Then, I socked him. "Never threaten or cage my friends." I said. Later, at the school, Annabeth pulled me behind the curtans. "This is for saving my life." she said. Then she planted a kiss right on my lips. We would have stayed that way if Alvin hadn't pulled up the curtans. "AAAAWWWWW!" The entire school said. "AAAALVIIIIIIN!" I screamed.


End file.
